1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a water tap structure, and more particularly to an innovative one which is a push type for fine-tuning during water release with automatic closing functions.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Conventional water taps are operated manually to control the opening and closing, however, waste of water resources is caused if the water tap is not closed due to poor habits of the users in public settings.
For this reason, a push type water tap with automatic closing functions has been developed. According to the structural design of the push type water tap, a push button is set on the main body of the water tap, enabling upward resetting with the bracing of a spring when pressing the push button. While the push button is actuated, a check valve at its bottom is driven to cause water stop and supply. Moreover, a single-way check ring is set at the bottom of the check valve to postpone automatic closing or discharge.
However, some shortcomings are still observed during actual applications of said push type water tap with automatic closing functions. For instance, the actuating time from pushing to resetting of the push button is fixed, so water discharge cannot be adjusted randomly, making it difficult to meet diversified user demands due to limited functionality.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.